Forbidden love
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: The summary is inside so read to find out about it!
1. prologue

**I am back folks, allow me to introduce the characters of my new story!**

**Naruto: Yosh!**

**Sasuke: Hn...**

**Itachi: ...So fun to be here...**

**Deidara: Like ita-san said, it is fun to be here un **

**Zabuza- Don't fuckin' look at me!(punches random person)**

**Haku- Zabuza...**

**Hina-chan: Those are all the main characters, now on with my summary!**

**Summary: The poor and the rich were always seperated ever since the beginning of time. It is a world of lots of men but very few women. The men had been put into two categories, the rich were of men that came from a rich family line, the poor men had to become their slaves since there were no women to 'serve' them. But among those poor men, a man with blond hair and the most bluest eyes a person could ever see, has done what no servant has done before. Same goes with a man that had hair as dark as a raven's feathers, he was a man that came from a rich family line, he too had done something that no 'master' would do with their slaves. They both had done something that was forbidden, but enough with this and onto our story!**

**Warning: May contain swearing ok?**

**Disclaimer: I wish i owned it...but i don't got that?**

Prologue -

"Sasuke-san, please let me tend to your feet, they look like they could use a good rub" Sasuke just grunted and looked at the man with disgust.

"Away from me you filthy rench, you are not worthy of tending to my feet" The man looked like he wanted to punch the living shit out of him and knock him into the next century.

But the man simply bowed and walked away to tend to another guest. Sasuke looked around the room, there were not much slaves to look at most were old but still good looking, some were new but yet ugly looking. Then it hit him like a dozen bullets, there sat the most cutest boy in the entire room! His hair was like the sun itself and his skin looked so pure as if nothing had ever touched it yet.

"Excuse me, who is that boy over there?" the man that was serving drinks for the 'richies' which they were known as, had stopped to see what boy he was talking about.

"Ah, he is a new one that just came in today, he has no family that we know of but we are still searching, would you like to get aquainted with him sir?" Sasuke nodded.

"Well...i wouldn't get too close to him, he's a feisty one, he goes by the name of naruto i believe"

"Thank you" Sasuke simply said and stood up and walked over to the boy. The boy looked as though he were in deep thought until sasuke came over and was standing over him like a statue.

A/n: And that is it for the prologue ppl im out of here!!


	2. Never give in

**Alright, Time for my new story wooo!!**

**Warning: I'd advise you to skip the beatings that someone may get or any 'sexual' things that may happen!**

**Disclaimer: Hinata-chan does not own naruto or anything that belongs to it, thank you for your time!**

* * *

It had been three days since naruto's been with his new 'master' and he hasn't given in to sasukes charms. Sasuke tried hitting him, only to get hit back, he tried locking him up in a human sized cage that he had gotten from the local 'pet' store only to find out the next day that naruto had picked the lock and tried to escape.

"What is your problem, they said you were still new at this owner and slave thing but...come on you have to give in some time" Sasuke puffed out his chest and sat down on his expensive looking couch.

"You try being separated from your brother, taken away from your dad, just to become someones slave!" Naruto sat on his little bed that sasuke had set up for him.

"If i were someone else, you wouldn't be able to stand at all right now" Sasuke chuckled as narutos cheeks grew red.

"I'm the only one in this god forsaken world that's nice besides whatever women that are still around"

"Locking someone in a cage isn't considered being nice!"

"Naruto, i feel sorry for you i really do but can you at least try to act like a slave?" Naruto got up and stomped toward sasuke and gave him a slap across the face.

"Don't you ever say you feel sorry for me when deep down you don't, i know your kind, they're men that shouldn't be allowed in this world"

Sasuke used his hand to feel his cheek and felt it sting like he was poking himself with a sewing needle. He then stood up and shoved naruto to the floor causing him to hit his head on a small table that was next to a chair. Naruto rubbed the back of his head to ease the pain.

"You should be glad that i bought you from the hungry looking men in there, they looked like they would tear you apart for being so beautiful" Sasuke moved closer to the boy and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pinned him against the wall.

"I'm the only guy you have left that will help you, so i suggest you show me a little more gratitude!" Sasuke then forced his tongue into narutos mouth.

Naruto used both his hands to slap the back of sasukes neck but the uchiha was unaffected. Naruto didn't give in though, instead he kicked sasuke in the balls and pushed the still in pain sasuke aside. He ran up the stairs to his room and locked the door. Sasuke laid there in pain for a few more minutes till the pain went away.

"Naru...to...ahh" Sasuke held his groin area as he tried to walk up the stairs.

"You are in deep shit tonight, i'll make you pay!" Sasuke said in agony as he climbed up the steps as slowly as he could.

Naruto was unmoved, he knew sasuke was coming and knew what the older man would do to him once he gotten over the pain. He didn't care though, as long as he still had the dream to look for his brother he wasn't going to give up to a 'richy'. He heard the door knock a couple of times and waited a bit.

"Try all you want it's locked" Naruto said simply.

He heard the lock unlock and watched in fascination as the uchiha opened the door and pulled out a twisted paper clip from the door handle and dropped it on the floor. Naruto quickly sat up and pulled the silky sheets over his bare legs that were showing. He was wearing only a silk like robe and a thong.(a/n: Yes everyone, a thong!)

"I catch on quickly..." Sasuke said as he walked over to the bed.

"About what i said befo-"

"I understand...i'm a slave and i should be happy to be with someone that's nicer than the others" A tear rolled down his cheek as he kissed sasuke on the cheek.

Sasuke was in complete shock of what he was hearing. He looked down at his groin area and saw it was feeling better again. He smirked and pinned the boy to the soft bed, pinning the boys hands above his head and started necking him. Naruto moaned and started to give in.

"I don't...think i'm ready...just yet sasuke-san" Sasuke stopped necking him but used his tongue to slide down the boys chest.

"You're denying how much you love it when i do this aren't you?" Naruto let out another moan as sasuke licked near his belly button.

"That's not true...i..." Sasuke had to use both his hands to pin the other boys hands at his sides so that he could lick even lower.

"I'll show you how turned on you are" Sasuke quickly let go of narutos hands and used both his hands to open the blue silky robe.

"Look at yourself naruto, it's growing larger" Sasuke smirked and pulled the thong down to the bony looking knees.

"I...i won't" Naruto closed his eyes but snapped them open when he felt something wet and hot going up and down and looked down.

"S-sasuke-san, please...stop" Sasuke stopped and looked up at the pleading eyes and shook his head no.

"I told you that you were going to pay" Sasuke continued to lick the hardened shaft that threatened to grow bigger.

Sasuke sucked a few more times and licked the tip of the shaft and smirked as white stuff came squirting out over the silky sheets. Naruto breathed heavily as he sat up to pull the blue robe over his shoulders. Sasuke necked him hard and made a red mark.

"You're mine, you should be grateful that you get things like this...ever since i saw you sitting there alone, i fell in love with your beautiful body" Sasuke kissed the boys cheek as naruto tried to pull his thong back over his small thighs.

"My body...is just a tool to satisfy people...i wonder if you're actually human" Sasuke stopped kissing his cheek and neck and sat there for a few seconds before smacking him in the face.

"W-what was that for?" Naruto asked angrily as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"You're saying i'm not human...that i'm just like all the other men are...well i'm not, i like you, in fact i might even love you... i don't know but hey beggars can't be choosers right?" Sasuke got up and walked out of the room.

"You moron...i hate you.." Naruto wiped away the tears and laid back down on the bed.

* * *

A/n: wooo, weird story. Well review and tell me if you liked this cute chapter :S


	3. in love?

**It's me! all new chappy are you guys happy??**

**Warning: swearing, yaoi scenes, are you ready?**

**Disclaimer: don't own it sorry :P**

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he awoke from the couch. It seemed as though he had fallen asleep a few hours after having his 'moment' with naruto. It was now one O' clock in the morning and the kitchen light was on instead of off. He silently got off the couch and tip toed across the room to the lit up room. He looked around the corner and he smirked as he noticed a familiar blond headed person searching for something in the cupboards. He quietly walked up behind the young man and wrapped his arms around his waist, startling him at the same time.

"Don't do that, you scared me out of my wits!" Naruto said angrily as he tried his best to calm down once again.

"I was just wondering what my uke was looking for" Sasuke breathed on narutos soft skin making him shiver.

"I...i was hungry so i was looking for some ramen, got any?" Sasuke let go of the boys waist and looked in the third cupboard, one that naruto had not checked.

"Here, go sit out in the living room, i'll make it" Naruto grabbed the cup of noodles out of sasukes hand.

"I think i can make it, thank you very much" Sasuke pouted and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

'Time for plan b..."Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke leaned back on the couch and relaxed himself as naruto came walking out of the kitchen. He sat on another couch that was across from sasuke.

"Tell me...why do you care about your brother so much...why don't you care more about yourself?"

"Why wouldn't i care, he may be my half brother but he's still my family, i have to look out for him"

"Brothers can be too much trouble..." Naruto saw the look of hatred in the older mans eyes.

"Do you have a brother sasuke-san?"

"Yes unfortunately...he is what they call a...top master"

"Top master?"

"He's had too many slaves that people have lost count, thinks he's better than everyone else..."

"What about you...i mean...how many...slaves have you had?"

"I'm still a beginner at this sort of thing but i seem to be doing good, getting my hands on a perfect looking boy like you..." Sasuke started getting a hard on as he thought of undressing naruto.

Narutos face grew red when he saw it and quickly got up to get his ramen. Sasuke blinked a couple of times to snap out of his trance. Naruto took his meal and sat down at the dinner table. Sasuke went into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips and sat next to the blond.

"Do you have to sit next to me?" Sasuke growled and opened the bag of chips pretending to eat them when really he was using his hand to sneak up on narutos leg.

Success, naruto was now wondering what to do. Sasuke sang happily in his head as naruto tried to push his hand off. It was of no use now, the hand was far too up to push away and it was already making naruto feel good.

"Why...why can't i eat...in peace" Naruto panted out as sasuke had removed the thong and was now jerking him off under the unbelievably large table.

"I say when you can eat, only until you stop calling me sasuke-san, will i let you go"

"Ok...please stop sasuke" Sasuke smirked and kissed the blond on the lips.

Sasuke licked the boys bottom lip asking for rights to enter the now flavoured mouth. Naruto tried to look away but sasuke grabbed his chin with his index finger and thumb and was forcing his head to stay that way. He opened his lips just a bit and let sasuke swish his tongue around.

Sasuke tasted the ramen that naruto had eaten. He stopped and took his tongue out of the boys mouth and licked his lips.

"Well, see you in the morning naruto" Sasuke closed the bag of chips and stuck them back in the cupboard.

"Oh and about your brother, i'll see what i can do for him"

'He has a brother yet he...lives alone...and why the hell am i feeling sorry for that bastard?' Naruto munched away thoughtfully and enjoyed his ramen in peace.

* * *

The morning didn't look very promising. There were dark clouds approaching and the sun was being pushed away by the fluffy clouds. Naruto woke up and saw that a couple of clothes were laid out for him on the bed. He yawned and rubbed his eyes to get a good look at them.

'The jerk...' What naruto saw was a kitty collar with a tag that read sasukes property, do not touch.

He saw a dress that looked as though it would travel to the floor. He got out of bed and picked the dress up forcefully so that he could get a better view of it. The dress looked as though it were made from a winter fox. It was pure white except for the three buttons at the front of the dress, they were black.

Naruto also saw two bracelets that matched the dress, naruto took a closer look and noticed that one of them said property of sasuke uchiha while the other said deeply in love with sasuke. Naruto threw the dress down in disgust and searched in a frenzic mode for a better outfit.

'Slimey bastard...' Naruto had found a wardrobe but it was completly full of girl wear.

"So, like the gift i got you?" Naruto pouted and crossed his arms.

"Oh don't be that way, especially when you go to see your brother"

"You mean you...found him?" Sasuke nodded.

"He's with my brother right now...i asked who his slave was and told me it was the brother of an angel" Naruto blushed.

"Get ready, we're leaving now and the transports are threatening to leave if we do not hurry" Sasuke walked out of the room leaving a blushing boy behind.

Naruto hesitated at first but then thought about his brother. He wanted to see him again so this wouldn't really hurt his dignity much since the world was mostly filled with guys.

He took of the silky robe and the thong and put on a clean thong. In the days like today the poor men were forced to wear thongs other wise they would be sentenced to death. Naruto slid the dress over his head and loved at how furry it was on the outside and how smooth it felt on the inside. He put on both the matching bracelets and a pair of matching fox slippers. It was required that a slave was to wear not only a thong but also a pair of slippers, it let the other richies know that he belonged to someone already.

He glanced at himself in the mirror and was fascinated at the person looking back at him. He was surprised at what a dress could make you look like.

He rushed down the stairs to the awaiting sasuke and blushed as sasuke kissed the back of his hand. Sasuke led the way out of the big place and across the street to the transports. The transports were almost like giant sized cars that hovered around in the sky, flying this way and that way.

"Wow..." Naruto was now sitting next to the window on the transport looking out over the large city.

"You really are a poor person aren't you" Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.

"I knew it was you, stupid brat, thinking you can get away with my money" A man that looked to be taller and more muscular was standing over the both of them.

"If you've come to get your money back i'm afraid it will not and can not happen since i have already bought something i can't give back"

"You uchihas think you own everything, especially your brother" Sasukes eyes grew darker.

"We're not the same zabuza, aren't you going to introduce me to your slave?" A boy that looked a few years older than naruto came into view.

"Same as always, you always have to be a smart ass, this is haku, at first i thought he was a girl when i first looked at him but the men who were selling him had told me they had done a complete examination and said she was a he" The man known as zabuza put his arm around the younger man.

"Is he poor or rich?"

"They said he was poor but his family was sort of an in between" Zabuza then noticed the young blond haired boy.

"That is naruto, we are currently on our way to meet his brother" Naruto continued to stare at the city below.

"So that guy that was with your brother...is narutos brother?"

"Yea..."

"Tell you what uchiha, i'll make ya a deal, i'll buy naruto off of you and give you my slave as well, you can then sell haku for a pretty good sum of money"

"I am sorry but i can not do that, as i said before, i have bought something that i can't give back"

"You mean this slave is for keeps?" Sasuke hesitated but nodded.

"You know there's no law against bringing back bought slaves right?"

"So...?"

"Don't tell me you're actually falling for him are you?"

"Who knows, i am only a beginner and could get another slave...but it's not everyday you see sun kissed skin like his"

"Well i hope you know what you're getting yourself into...lets go haku" Haku followed his master willingly down the transports hall.

"It's not true right?"

"What's not true?"

"You falling for me..." sasuke blushed and looked away.

"I was just trying to get him to leave it's not true"

* * *

After a half hour to an hour they had gotten to their destination. It was an even larger house than sasukes. Naruto saw a sign on the yard that read slave for sale. That was when his heart nearly stopped, his mind raced hoping his brother was still here. Sasuke rang the door bell that seemed to ring through out the house.

"What do yo-"

"Oh...it's sasuke, and who's this fine looking boy?" Itachi raised naruto's chin and looked into his ocean like eyes.

"Naruto, a slave of mine, if you don't mind i would like to buy yours, it is for sale right?"

"How much money do you have on you, since you're a family member and my relative, i don't mind taking fifty percent off of the current price"

The money the richies had were called ris, the money that poor people had were called pos. The world had changed so much that there wasn't even such thing as a god anymore.

"I have ninety-five million ris on me right now and twenty billion in my account"

"Since he's still in good condition i ask for ten million ris, it would be sixty but i cut it off by fifty percent, you should be thankful you're not a stranger to me"

Itachi led both of his guests into the huge house and showed them around. Naruto was getting anxious to see his brother and was not sure how to tell sasuke.

"Deidara, you have a visitor who would like to see you"

A man with dark blondish looking hair wearing only a thong and a black robe was now coming down the steps. His hair was put up in a pony tail while a bit of his hair hang in front of his left eye. He rubbed his eyes to get a good look at them.

"N-naruto...why are you here?"

"I'm buying you, now pack what stuff you have and we'll be going" Deidara stepped up in front of his half brother and looked him in the eyes.

"You make me sick...now i see why father got rid of you" Naruto was in complete shock, surely this wasn't his brother from two years ago was it?

"He only did that to protect you from getting sold" Deidara chuckled.

"Want me to tell you what happened?"

"No..."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"I..." Naruto covered his eyes with both his hands and sank to the floor.

"It's because of you that father died..."

Sasuke and itachi were getting ready just in case a fight were to break out.

"Here i was...worried about you...when really...you're not even my brother...why should i care about you then?" Naruto stood up angrily and stormed out of the room.

"I see he has your personality brother..." Sasuke laughed a bit and walked out of the room to join naruto outside.

"Why is it that you only do this to your brother but no one else?" Itachi wanted to know.

"Didn't you see how well my brother was dressed...it is obvious that if i'm not around then...he'll be living a happy life with your brother"

"You mean they're in...love?" The other man nodded.

"You alright?"

"Yea..."

* * *

"You're trembling, why don't we go home?" Naruto nodded.

They both got on the waiting transport and sat at their assigned seats and waited for it to take them home.

* * *

A/n: Poor naruto-kun but like sasuke said beggars can't be choosers! well review my readers!


	4. The prophecy

**A whole new chapter with yours truly, hinata-chan!!**

**Warning: Swearing, scenes here and there...**

**Disclaimer: I know it's sad that i don't own it but hey, what can you do?**

* * *

Naruto had cried himself to sleep ever since they got home. Sasuke was sitting by the fireplace, reading a book. When you're as rich as an uchiha and had nothing but books around, of course you would be reading them if you were bored. He turned the page as the fire started to die out.

Sasuke threw the book into the fire and watched as it started to burn up. The story was about a master like himself killing his slave. He hated sad endings and hated the way the master had treated the slave, and it was called a love story?

'I guess i'm doing something that no master has done before...' Sasuke thought as he sat back down on the comfy chair.

He heard a shuffling noise and looked up to see that naruto was just walking down the stairs rubbing his eyes. Sasuke stared at the flames, watching the book burn into ashes. Naruto came in and looked to what sasuke was looking at.

"Are you not tired?" Naruto sat next to sasuke and the chair that he was sitting in.

"I couldn't go back to sleep after i woke up...so i came down here"

"About what your brother said to you..."

"My mother and father got divorced...i was forced to choose who i wanted to live with but then they said that it was the law that i should live with my father...i never saw my mom again, my brother came from another woman and they said she had died from an unknown illness, so my father took him in, then to save my brother he sold me to the house of men, i did it on my own free will...i chose to be sold...i didn't want to see my brother starve to death...i found out a year after i was sold...my father died from a heart attack..."

"My mother died from an unknown illness...my father said that only women were affected by it...then he said something about a prophecy..."

"Now that i recall...my mom told me something about the boy who would save man kind...that was the last thing she had told me before i was separated from her"

"A boy that saves man kind...it should be a woman that saves man kind don't you think?"

"What did your father say about the prophecy?"

"He said...that it has to be woman, how else will man kind be reborn?"

"My mother said that if a woman was still alive and gave birth to a girl, then her daughter would be infected..."

"Man kind is gone as we know it...my brother knows about the boy saving man kind but he doesn't believe in it..."

"Do you believe in it sasuke?"

"Yea...if you do not believe me than that's your choice...but i think he's in this room" Sasuke got up from the chair and lowered down to narutos level.

"You..." Sasuke said as he gazed into narutos eyes.

"That's funny sasuke...don't look at me that way...it can never be me..." Sasuke lifted his chin.

"Why not...you're fit to be a woman...you and your girlish figure..." Sasuke trailed off as his mind raced with thoughts about what was underneath the robe.

"S-stop...i am not..." Naruto blushed as sasuke kissed his cheek over and over.

"There is no other slave in the world that has a body so beautiful as yours" Sasuke nibbled on his ear and nibbled a bit on his neck.

"So it's true..."

"What?"

"You have fallen in love with me..."

"So sue me if i have, you only know me for three or four days and already you have captured my heart" Sasuke kissed him on the lips.

"I...i think i have fallen for you too sasuke..." Sasuke stopped and looked at naruto in complete shock.

"I love you naruto..." Sasuke tackled him to the floor and started to leave marks on his neck.

* * *

A woman with long reddish brown hair wearing only a long flowery dress, a pair of high heels and a black hooded cloak was sitting alone at a local bar. She had just finished her third drink and was on her way out. As soon as she stepped out of the bar the wind blew fiercely and blew her hood off.

'Naruto...well done my son...' The woman thought to herself as she let the wind flow through her long hair.

* * *

Diedara had just gotten out of the shower and was now standing on the balcony looking up at the starry night sky. The wind blew through his wet hair and was blowing away the drops of water that was still on him. He smiled and leaned his head on his hand.

'Save the species naruto...' The wet man thought as he walked back inside the house.

* * *

"It's...it's my first time so be gentle..." Sasuke smirked as he threw narutos thong across the room.

"You're my future husband err...wife or whatever so of course i'll be gentle, besides...you're the mother of my future children"

Sasuke and itachi as well as anyone else who saw naruto knew that he was the one that the prophecy spoke of. A body that had skin of an angel, the eyes of all the oceans and a pure heart and soul, would bare the mark of kyuubi, a mother of the promised one that was bound to save all of man kind. Sasuke was lucky to find him before anyone else did.

"But..it is forbidden that a slave and a master get involved with eachother..."

"Not if you're the promised one..." Sasuke kissed his forehead and embraced him.

And so, sasuke felt happy knowing he could start man kind all over again as well as keeping the uchiha blood line going. The truth about narutos father was that he knew what he had done, he had sold the promised one when he found out who narutos mother really was, he shot himself, leaving a note behind saying they should tell naruto that he had a heart attack.

* * *

A/n: Wow...i know it ended so soon...but this was all i could come up with...well i am thinking of a new sasunaru story so...yea...review and tell me how you liked it!


End file.
